The Internet has experienced rapid user-based growth in business, home applications, and educational institutions and has received a vast set of content sources for the communication of a wide variety of media to its users. Technological evolution in streaming media has played an important part in both the attractiveness and versatility of the Web-based media applications. With previous techniques, computers have executed chat processes, Web browser processes, and media processes substantially independently of one another, so that coordination between chat operations, Web browser operations, and media operations rely extensively upon user requests at various points in time. In this manner, such processes are generally uncoordinated, and extensive reliance upon user requests for coordination is inconvenient.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a method and system for coordinating media and chat operations in an information processing system, in which chat operations, Web browser operations, and media operations are more coordinated relative to previous techniques, and in which such coordination is less reliant upon user requests relative to previous techniques.